Flavio Josefo
Flavio Josefo  (Jerusalén, c. 37-¿Roma?.c. 100) fue un historiador judío fariseo, descendiente de una familia de sacerdotes. Hombre de acción, estadista y diplomático, fue uno de los caudillos de la rebelión de los judíos contra los romanos. Apresado y trasladado a Roma, llegó a ser favorito de la familia imperial ''Flavia. En Roma escribió en griego sus obras más conocidas: La guerra de los judíos, Antigüedades judías, Autobiografía y Contra Apión. Fue considerado como un traidor a la causa judía y odiado por los judíos.[http://www.mercaba.org/FICHAS/DIALOGO-R/flavio_josefo.htm Nieto, P. Gustavo: Flavio Josefo, el hombre y el historiador] Su obra fue preservada por los romanos y los cristianos. Biografía Flavio Josefo (en griego antiguo Ἰώσηπος, Iốsēpos, en hebreo יוסף בן מתתיהו) nació alrededor del año 37 en el seno de una familia sacerdotal de Judea ligada a la monarquía de los asmoneos. Su nombre originario era Yosef ben Mattityahu o Yossef bar Mattityahu, es decir, José hijo de Matías, aunque cuando el emperador Vespasiano le concedió la ciudadanía romana, latinizó su nombre con el gentilicio de la familia imperial: Flavio. En los siglos XVI y XVIII se impuso la modalidad ortográfica de «Josefo» para distinguirlo de los santos llamados José, aunque los ingleses lo citan por su nombre latino «Josephus». Ya desde pequeño se caracterizó por su buena memoria y su facilidad de aprendizaje, lo que le permitió desarrollar sus dotes intelectuales. En el año 64 se trasladó a Roma para conseguir de Nerón la liberación de algunos sacerdotes judíos amigos suyos capturados durante las revueltas judías contra los romanos.Lo consiguió gracias al apoyo de Popea Sabina, esposa del emperador Nerón. Tras su vuelta a Jerusalén, en el año 66 estalló la Gran Revuelta Judía. Fue designado por el Sanedrín de Jerusalén comandante en jefe de Galilea, con la misión de organizar su administración y defensa. Capituló en el verano del año 67, tras seis semanas defendiendo la fortaleza de Jotapata. La mayoría de sus compatriotas fueron asesinados y Josefo fue capturado y llevado ante la presencia del por entonces general Vespasiano. Ante él hizo muestras de su gran formación y predijo que pronto sería emperador, lo que le llevó en el año 69 a ganarse el perdón, cuando se cumplió el vaticionio. Josefo se unió al séquito de Tito, hijo de Vespasiano, en el año 70 en su marcha hacia Judea, siendo testigo de la destrucción de Jerusalén y del Segundo templo. Participó como mediador entre vencedores y vencidos. En el año 71 viajó a Roma y, por orden del emperador Vespasiano, se le otorgó una pensión, la ciudadanía romana, una casa que había sido residencia del mismo emperador y una rica hacienda en Judea. En Roma desarrolló su trabajo literario e histórico y pasó los últimos años de su vida. Murió durante el mandato de Trajano, probablemente en 100. Pensamiento Flavio Josefo en sus escritos pretende demostrar la antigüedad de la cultura judía y su solidez, aunque no la contrapone a la grecorromana. Sobre su método dice: "Yo creo que si lo que interesa es extraer la verdadera interpretación de los hechos a partir de los hechos mismos, y no seguir vanas opiniones, lo adecuado es todo lo contrario despreciar los testimonios de los pueblos no griegos" (Antigüedades judías, 6). Por otra parte, considera que la audacia es una fuerza fundamental en los acontecimientos históricos:« No consiguieron lo que habían planeado contra mí, pues yo les había salido al paso con una estratagema mejor» (Autobiografía, LV). A pesar de creer en la influencia de la Fortuna, no es supersticioso: «Ridiculizaba lo absurdo de la acusación de brujería, señalando que si los romanos pudiesen vencer a sus enemigos mediante hechiceros, no mantendrían tantos miles de soldados» (Autob., XXI). Obra [[Archivo:Flavius Josephus edition of 1552.jpg|thumb|Traducción alemana temprana del De bello Iudaico (1554).]] Escribió los siguientes libros en griego: La Guerra de los Judíos Su primera obra escrita en Roma fue un relato de la guerra judía, dirigida a ciertos "bárbaros superiores" -normalmente considerados como la comunidad judía de Mesopotamia- en su "lengua paterna" (Guerra I.3), posiblemente el arameo occidental. En el 78 d.C. terminó la obra en siete volúmenes en griego, conocida como "Guerra Judía" (en latín Bellum Judaicum o "De Bello Judaico"). Comienza con los hechos del período de los Macabeos y concluye con los relatos de la caída de Jerusalén y la caída sucesiva de las fortalezas de Herodión, Maqueronte y Masada, las posteriores celebraciones romanas de victoria en Roma, las operaciones de limpieza y el levantamiento contra el imperio en Cirene. Tras el fracaso de la revuelta judía, Josefo presenció la marcha de las legiones triunfantes de Tito dirigiendo a sus cautivos judíos y llevando los tesoros del Templo despojado de Jerusalén. Fue en este contexto que Josefo escribió su Guerra. Él discute la demanda de que los judíos sirvieran a un dios derrotado y que eran naturalmente hostiles a la civilización romana. Más bien, culpa de la guerra judía a lo que él llama "fanáticos no representativos y excesivamente celosos" entre los judíos, que llevaron a las masas lejos de sus líderes aristocráticos tradicionales (como él), con resultados desastrosos. Josefo culpa asimismo a algunos gobernadores romanos de Judea, representándolos como administradores atípicamente corruptos e incompetentes. Según Josefo, el judío tradicional era, debería ser y puede ser, un ciudadano leal y amante de la paz. Los judíos pueden e históricamente han aceptado la hegemonía de Roma precisamente porque su fe declara que Dios mismo da a los imperios su poder. Antigüedades Judías El siguiente trabajo de Josefo en veintiún volúmenes fue "Antigüedades Judías", completado durante el último año del reinado del emperador Domiciano (entre 1.9.93 y 14.3.94, véase AJ X.267). Al exponer la historia, la ley y las costumbres de los judíos, estaba entrando en muchos debates filosóficos de actualidad en la Roma de esa época. Una vez más, ofrece una apología de la antigüedad y el significado universal del pueblo judío. Josefo afirma estar escribiendo esta historia porque "vio que otros pervirtieron la verdad de esas acciones en sus escritos", siendo esos escritos sobre la historia de los judíos. En cuanto a algunas de sus fuentes para el proyecto, Josefo dice que él dibujó e "interpretó de las Escrituras Hebreas" y que era un testigo ocular de la guerra entre los judíos y los romanos, que había contado anteriormente en La Guerra de los Judíos. Describe la historia judía comenzando con la Creación, tal como se transmite a través de la tradición judía. Asegura que Abraham enseñó la ciencia a los egipcios, quienes, a su vez, enseñaron a los griegos. Moisés estableció una aristocracia senatorial sacerdotal, que, como la de Roma, resistió a la monarquía. Presenta a las grandes figuras del Tanaj como filósofos ideales. E incluye un apéndice autobiográfico defendiendo su conducta al final de la guerra cuando cooperó con las fuerzas romanas. Louis H. Feldman esboza la diferencia entre llamar a esta obra Antigüedades Judías en lugar de Historia de los judíos. Aunque Josefo dice que describe los acontecimientos contenidos en las Antigüedades Judías "en el orden del tiempo que les pertenece", Feldman argumenta que Josefo "tenía la intención de organizar su material sistemáticamente en lugar de cronológicamente" y tenía un alcance que "politiza a las instituciones políticas, a la vida religiosa y a la vida privada" . ''Autobiografía'' La Autobiografía o Vida de Flavio Josefo, que de las dos maneras se conoce esta obra, presenta títulos ficticios, fijados así por la crítica posterior al autor. Se considera que pudo ser un apéndice de las Antigüedades Judaicas. Está escrita en en griego, en Roma, en los años finales de la vida de Flavio Josefo. Se trata, en último término, de un alegato en defensa de su honor, puesto en entredicho tras haber abandonado la lucha de Israel contra Roma y pasar a vivir confortablemente bajo la protección de los emperadores de la Dinastía Flavia. Contra Apión "Contra Apión" es una defensa en dos volúmenes del judaísmo como religión clásica y filosófica, haciendo hincapié en su antigüedad, en contraposición a lo que Josefo afirmaba que era la tradición más reciente de los griegos. Igualmente se refutan acusaciones antijudaicas atribuidas por Josefo al escritor griego Apion, y los mitos acreditados a Manetón. Testimonio flaviano Hacia el año 93, escribe Antigüedades judías. En el libro XVIII consta una mención a Jesús de Nazaret que ha recibido el nombre de Testimonio flaviano, ''cuya veracidad sigue siendo motivo de controversia actualmente.^ "In the sixteenth century the authenticity of the text Flavianum was publicly challenged, launching a controversy that has still not been resolved today", in Alice Whealey, Josephus on Jesus: The Testimonium Flavianum Controversy from Late Antiquity to Modern Times (Peter Lang Publishing; 2003). ISBN 978-0-8204-5241-8 En el libro XX, escribe también acerca del «hermano del llamado Jesucristo, de nombre Santiago»: En el mismo libro de Antigüedades judías, menciona la muerte de Juan el Bautista por orden de Herodes Antipas (Ant., XVIII, v, 2). En el libro sexto de La guerra de los judíos se encuentra una completa descripción del famoso Templo de Salomón, que junto con la de la Mishná y la Biblia ha causado controversia a lo largo de la historia al debatir sobre el tamaño y la forma del edificio. Especialmente en el Renacimiento dividió a los estudiosos en dos tendencias: # La liderada por filólogos, como el bibliotecario de formación flamenca Benito Arias Montano, que con una fuerte base filológica defendían la continuidad del edificio rectangular que Herodes construyó sobre el solar del Templo de Salomón en el monte Moriá. # La liderada por religiosos, como el arquitecto cordobés Juan Bautista Villalpando, que defendían la descripción de la Biblia del templo cuadrado que el profeta Ezequiel soñó que se construiría sobre las ruinas del salomónico. Es muy probable que el Monasterio de El Escorial, la obra cumbre del católico Felipe II, esté basado en las descripciones de Josefo, dentro de la línea historicista del hebraísta Benito Arias Montano. Durante la Edad Media, Josefo fue un autor muy leído en toda Europa. Su obra reviste una importancia de primer orden para la historia del pueblo hebreo y aclara algunos hechos históricos importantes, como el asedio y destrucción de Masada en el año 74. Hace descripciones de las sectas históricas del antiguo judaísmo: fariseos, saduceos y zelotes y de la algo extravagante comunidad de los esenios (uno de cuyos asentamientos fue Qumram). Se encuentran asimismo algunas de las primeras noticias históricas referentes al cristianismo, como el martirio del hermano de Jesús, Santiago, o el sacrificio de Jesús en una cruz, en tiempos de Poncio Pilato, texto que se ha considerado muy deformado por la tradición de copia cristiana, pero que ha sido reconstruido en su forma original con ayuda de copias sirias. Estilo * Reacción aticizante a la koiné. * Atención al ordo verborum. * Evita el hiato. * Preferencia por expresiones clásicas. * Hay discursos de diferentes extensiones: ora muy breves ora largos. * Describe caracteres. Véase también * Testimonio flaviano * El problema de Flavio Josefo Notas Referencias Bibliografía * # # * * Sobre Flavio Josefo * * Enlaces externos Categoría:Flavio Josefo Categoría:Antiguos romanos del siglo I Categoría:Judíos del siglo I Categoría:Escritores de la Antigua Roma Categoría:Historiadores de la Antigua Roma Categoría:Historiadores de los judíos y del judaísmo Categoría:Escritores del siglo I Categoría:Historiadores del siglo I Categoría:Obras literarias de la Antigua Roma Categoría:Literatura en griego antiguo Categoría:Libros del siglo I Categoría:Europa en el siglo I Categoría:Obras de Flavio Josefo